Universe 13: Book One
Prologue 1 Raditz: Vegeta, what are we doing on this rock, exactly? Vegeta: We're searching for life, you should know, its standard procedure. Turles: WHATEVER we're doing, this planet is a pain to be on, the climate mixed with the gravity makes my armor a pain, and I'd rather get this done quickly. Vegeta: We'll be back at the base quick enough. But for now..search! : At the sound of the agitated prince the Saiyan group dispersed and engaged the rigorous task of finding inhabitants of the barren planet. While searching for relatively intelligent life (They've run into some dumb ones) they regularly kept in touch with each other via their scouters, Raditz was the first to see any signs. Raditz: Everyone.. I got markings, and from their looks they have some crazy finger nails. Turles: I found some green....seeds. Raditz: Fool, we came to find intelligent organisms not plants. Nappa: Well Vegeta, what should we do? Vegeta: Meet up at Radtz's position, of course. Turles: Fine : They all met as instructed and as soon as Vegeta stepped foot on the ground of the unnamed world they were ambushed. The assailents were short, more so than Vegeta himself, green and had a violent yet curious expression. The Saiyans' immediate response was to eradicate them and so they attacked with little precision, expecting little to no resistance from the seemingly weak beings before them. Nappa: Well that was easy! Vegeta: Fool Nappa: Huh? What do you mean "fool," we just obliterated them. Turles: No, Vegeta and I obliterated our targets, you and Raditz missed your's. That's why he's so attentive, and not boasting! : Almost as if reacting to Turles' frustration the beings burst out of the ground at the utterance of his final syllable.They attacked swiftly and wildly, their form truly reflected their appearance, feral. Raditz was able to hold them off but, it was 5 on 1 so he couldn't throw it back at them. After being attacked Raditz lost his cool and destroyed 3 of them at once, much to Turles' surprise.The other 2 had dibs put on them by Nappa. But on a whim or a fleeting thought Vegeta decided for Nappa to only knock them unconcious and put them in a capsule. Nappa:But why? Vegeta:..... Turles:Nappa, do you value your life? Nappa:Well ye- Turles:Then shut up and follow orders. :: Nappa disposed of the animals as instructed and put them in the capsule. The group then went into the Southern half of the planet. This half of the Planet was much wetter with Islands of all sorts, a stark contrast to the barren dessert of the Northern half of the planet. Even the inhabitants of the region were different, red in color instead of green and they were much more docile. Regardless of the differences Nappa looked at Vegeta for his approval and went to work incapacitating the strongest of the race. :: After performing the act they did the job they were assigned to do, mercilessly killing the sencient inhabitants of the planet and any reminants thereof :: While on board the space pods all members of the team asked Vegeta's motive for keeping some of the creatures alive. Vegeta only told them to wait. Nappa:Vegeta? Vegeta:I said wait. Nappa:That's not it. Turles:Spit it out, I'm ready to go into hibernation! Nappa:Well its just that....well....those things turned into green seeds. Vegeta:What the- Turles:Who's the fool now,Raditz! Raditz:huh? What? What ever brother, don't wake me up for that. Vegeta: Everyone! Go to sleep for god's sake. Prologue 1:Power Levels Vegeta:19,560 Turles:12,650 Nappa:8,340 Raditz:2,400 Saibaman 1: 5,320(Vegeta's kill) Saibaman 2: 4,700(Turles' kill) Saibamen 3-8: 3,700-4,500 Red Saibamen:980-1,865